


Dogs Licking Our Wounds

by revivesoda



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revivesoda/pseuds/revivesoda
Summary: After the battle in Belinski square, Nikolai needs help to cope with what happened. Luckily, he has a friend to help him through this who knows exactly what he's going through.





	

The sun was setting on a makeshift battlefield and all Nikolai could feel was despair. His other was dead. As hard as he tried, he could never see the other as anything but himself. His own blood splattered across his own face. As hard as he tried to tell himself it was just a zombie or someone else, it was himself.

It was his other self; a man drawn to madness through his own actions. Through wives and murder and alcohol. This Nikolai did not want to follow that path. He feared he too would pick up the bottle, that he would end up the same. 

He soon walked off with the others, finding scattered broken wood in the department store and they returned to the square to start their fire. And there he sat. By a fire, in Belinski square, contemplating what he had done. Whether it had been worth it. Whether it was right. 

Dempsey placed a warm hand on the Russians shoulder. 

“You’ll make it through this, Nik. It’ll all be alright.” Those were the words of encouragement Dempsey had for him. 

Nikolai pulled his shoulder away, recoiling into a ball of grief. Dempsey and Richtofen took his reaction as a sign to leave, and stepped away quietly, the German muttering words of reassurance as they left to go make new plans for the future. Nikolai could have sworn he heard Edward say, “I can make this right. I’ll make everything right.” 

Soon thereafter, Nikolai was left to the sound of his own breathing and the crackling of the fire. Takeo sat next to him, giving him time to think and organize the storm of emotions he knew had to be within the Russian at this point. Together they basked in the glow before Takeo spoke up. 

“It’s going to be alright. I’m here. Even though that man shared your name, he is not you. You are not going to become that.”

“And what if I do? What if I become like him despite all of this? Despite what we’re doing? I know the German has a plan, but-” Nikolai responded, worried deeply. There was always a ‘what if’.

“But you’ll be fine. If you would allow, I will stay beside you. I will keep you far from that path of ruin.”

Nikolai pulled Takeo into an abrupt hug, burying his face in the smaller man’s neck and muttering a faint “thank you”. Takeo was taken aback by the gesture and took a moment to reciprocate the hug, and they stayed there, sharing this heat, this bond, and understanding, for what felt like an eternity.

The parting from each other was mostly brought on by an idea that Nikolai had, one he needed to discuss with Takeo. That, and the odd, somewhat sweaty feeling you get after holding onto someone for so long. 

“Takeo… There is more coming, that we both know.” Nikolai started, turning to look into the fire. “There will be another battle. Zombies, magic, dragons, and I can only imagine that there will be more secrets unraveling than we even knew were possible. But we should do something else.”

“Nikolai, we have been working at this for years. Why stop now? Why keep from this goal that is so close now?” 

“How will we ever accomplish anything if all we do is work, and experience all of this heartache? We can find out the plan, we can just go, experience the world here, and then meet with the others later on. Please, Takeo. We don’t know what will happen in the next battle, and I want to spend what time I have left with you.”

Takeo did not reply, looking quickly down at his hands, and assessing his new predicament. He wanted to take care of his friend, and maybe he did feel something about him, but he was at an impasse. He wasn’t sure what to do. If he rejected Nikolai, he would hurt his friend and possibly miss out on something bigger. He wanted to respond with an agreement and a kiss, but what if he was moving too fast? What if he read the situation wrong? Soon, Nikolai was standing, moving away from the soft glow of harsh flames.   
“I’ll go find out what their plan is, and then I’m leaving. Either you’re with me, or you’re not.” The Russian said, frustration and hurt in his voice.

Just beneath the surface, Takeo panicked. What did he do wrong? What could he do? His body moved without him telling it to, following Nikolai and grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him. Nikolai stopped, turning sharply to look at Takeo, confusion and frustration ever present in his face.

“Listen… It is best that only you ask about where the others are going,” Takeo began, letting go of the Russian’s shoulder and slouching so very slightly. “I will make sure we have all that we need. Ammunition, food, everything. Just as always.”

“So, you’re going with me? Definitely?” Nikolai responded, his spirit rising.

“Of course I am. Someone needs to keep you safe out there.” He flashed a small smile, before looking down. “You should go find out the plan. I’ll gather our things.”

Before Takeo could turn away, before he could return to the social safety of solitude, Nikolai stopped him, grabbing him by both shoulders very gently. Takeo looked up at Nikolai, and before he had the mind to ask what he wanted, a firm, warm kiss was planted on his lips. Nikolai grinned and, before stepping out into the now-darkness outside of the ring of light their fire provided, gave a few quiet ‘I love you’s. And so Takeo was left to stand there, blushing like no other had before. 

When Nikolai returned, Takeo was packed and ready to go, as he promised. There was something different about him - something that made Nikolai kind of nervous. However, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Like any rational man, he said nothing for a while, before beginning a conversation.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I was just putting that out there earlier.” He started, keeping his eyes toward the ground. “We can just leave and we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Nikolai, I… I love you too. I’ve got nothing to look forward to now but you. I don’t have my country-the Emperor. There were so many lies that kept me going and you’re all that I have.” He stepped toward Nikolai, a hand resting on the hilt of his katana. “I would do anything for you - give anything for you. I just need to know that you would do the same, and that you are truly devoted.”

“Of course I am! I would never make a move such as that without knowing that I am truly, fully devoted. I would do anything you ask to keep you at my side, for however much longer we have.” Nikolai responded, gently taking Takeo’s hands. “It’s why I want you to come with me. Richtofen says we’ll be meeting at Maxis’ home, to finish this all. He said they’ll be there by the springtime, and I’m sure we can just take a scenic route. We’ll have something good happen before we try to finish all of this, especially since we do have to walk across Russia to get there.”

Takeo was fully ready to follow until he heard that. Now was when he had some reservations about all of this. Where exactly was Maxis’ house? How far would they walk? A look of concern crossed Takeo’s face and Nikolai responded to it quickly. 

“Look, we’ll know where it is. We’ll just find our way. We found all of these other places, and I’m sure we can find another. I have no doubts about this. Do you trust me?”

“You’re right. I trust you. We’ll find our way.”

And then they left, walking side by side away from the fire and the ruins of Belinski square. Away from heartache and into the world, where they could just be free for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this sounded like Dr. Monty wrote it, but it's my first NZ fic? So, let me know how it was!


End file.
